The Life and Times of a Slytherin
by Fair Cruelty
Summary: [Completed] Draco Malfoy, your stalker? It would be any girls' dream. Except Kisa's. Especially when someone else is after you as well. The prequel is here!
1. Malfoy

A/N: Hello! Okay, this is my second fic on here. To make things clear, the diary/journal belongs to a Slytherin girl named Kisa. It's just that when my friend read it, she got confuzzled. Anyway, on with the humour and slight aching of ribs.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except Kisa. But her name isn't mine; it belongs to the beloved owner of Fruits Basket, the best manga in the world. And everything HP belongs to JKR. Never mind.

* * *

_Friday, 15th November _

_8:30_

Malfoy is staring at me. And he's not even trying to make it inconspicuous. It's not like he actually has something to stare at. I'm not amazingly pretty. Oh, he's looked away. Good. Now I can relax.

_8:34_

NO! He only looked away to eat more food. Why can't he stop? He's driving me crazy!

_10:32_

Okay, so I shouldn't be writing in class. But I have to, you know? It was just too weird! We were all just standing outside the classroom (which smells, by the way) and he just comes up to me and starts a normal conversation. This is how it went:

Him: Hey, how are you?

Me: Um… fine… you?

Him: Oh, I'm good.

(Cue for an awkward silence)

Me: So…

Him: Yeah…

And then he walked away. Well, that went well. And now I'm wondering why he even talked to me in the first place. I mean, we are housemates and all, but I hardly know him. Just because I'm in the same house and year as him, doesn't mean I have to know him.

Right?

_Lunch, 12:30_

God, I am so hungry. I'm just dying for a sandwich. Ooh, I see a good one. I shall be back after I eat it.

_12:50_

I just read that last entry and have decided that it was a big waste of parchment. Oh well.

Great, he's staring again. FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO STARE AT! Well, it's not like I shouted that out loud or anything.

Hmm, maybe I will.

- HOW TO STOP HIM FROM STARING -

1. Burn his eyes out. Good idea, but no.

2. Claw his eyes out. No, I'll get my fingers dirty.

3. Blindfold him. But then he won't be able to

_20:43_

Sorry about that last entry. Malfoy came and sat next to me and I couldn't possibly let him read all the things about gouging his eyes out. Now we're having an all seventh year party in the common room. Normally, I would go and hide in my dorm, but Pansy dragged me out here. Foolish girl. Now, I shall just go back to dozing slightly in my chair. Yes, that's a good idea.

_Sometime really, really, really late_

I can't believe it! Malfoy woke me up. EVIL CHILD. Okay, I must stop doing that. Anyway, he asked me to dance, and I told him that this music was a bit inappropriate to dance to (it was kind of heavy metal kind of thing). And guess what?

He went and changed the music.

What is wrong with him?

So, we danced for a while until I said I was going to go to bed. Which was a lie, but he didn't know any better. Oh well. I left the party over half an hour ago and it's still going on. I can hear the music still. God, don't they ever sleep?

I've just noticed that the colour green is starting to annoy me. Why can't we have a decent colour like, I don't know, black? Because I like black.

SHEEP WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Okay, I really think I should get some sleep.

_Sometime even later_

The music is stopping me from sleeping. So I'm going to make a list.

- MY LIST OF THINGS THAT I THINK ARE ANNOYING -

1. Malfoy. He keeps staring at me. Maybe he's my stalker. Oh no, badthoughts, badthoughts.

2. Pansy. She dragged me to the party, so I would get woken up by Malfoy.

3. Professor Binns. Because he's just plain BORING.

4. Peeves. No explanation needed.

5. Homework. See above.

6. People who eat with their mouth open. That's just disgusting.

7. Malfoy.

8. Cheese.

9. My inability to think of more stuff.

10. You-Know-Who. Why can't he just die, and get it over with?

11. Zabini. He stole my quill and won't give it back.

12. People who say my name wrong. Kisa is pronounced Kee-sah, not Kai-sah. Stupid idiots.

13. Potions. Evil Snape. I thought he was supposed to favour Slytherins?

14. Wow, this is a long list.

15. Mobile phones. I just don't get them. Even though as a Slytherin, I'm not supposed to know what they are. Stuff them.

16. Invisible ink. It's just lemon juice.

17. Okay, I really can't think of any more except… Malfoy!

Okay, I need to sleep. Sleep is good.

- THINGS I HAVE TO DO RIGHT NOW -

1. Sleep.

2. Have Malfoy-free dreams. They are really starting to freak me out.

_Saturday, 16th November_

_15:02_

I love Hogsmeade. It's so relaxing, and you can do whatever you like all day. And get away from evil, stalking ferrets.

_15:08_

Forget that last sentence. Here is my second conversation with the Stalker:

Him: Hi.

Me: Hi.

Him: So, do you want to come and get a cup of coffee with me?

Me: Why do you need me to go with you? And where are Crabbe and Goyle, anyway?

Him: (looks around suspiciously) Um… I don't know…

Me: Right…

Him: So, are we going?

Me: (sighs) I suppose.

So, now I'm in this weird coffee shop which I definitely haven't seen before. Malfoy has gone to get the coffees and I'm just sitting here, looking like a loner.

Oh, he's coming back.

_16:40-something_

- THINGS I HAVE GOT TO DO -

1. Get rid of Malfoy.

2. Brush my hair.

3. Eat. All I had today was a piece of toast and some coffee. I'm hungry.

4. Get rid of Malfoy. He is really starting to bug me.

_I have no idea what the time is, I am too busy hyperventilating_

Oh my God, I can't believe what just happened. I think I'm going to die.

I was just starting to make an impression on Malfoy that I wanted his to go away, when he suddenly goes, "Why do you want me to go away, Kisa?"

So I was like, "Well, you are kind of scaring me by following me around…"

Then he goes, "I thought you would like my company."

What has he been smoking? Because I want some. Now.

I said to him, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Pansy told me that you−"

I knew what was coming.

"And you believed her?" I was going to kill Pansy. Idiot girl.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

But I never found out, because at that moment, A BIG PINK MARSHMELLOW DRAGGED ME TO A BLENDER AND CUT ME UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES! Wow, where did that come from?

No, just kidding. What actually happened was that Pansy dragged me to the new cosmetic store and we spent the next half hour looking at blusher. Fun.

_17:20_

Stupid Malfoy. He thinks I like him. I hardly KNOW him. God, what is he on? Now he keeps trying to put his arm around my shoulders. But I'm in my dorm and he can't get to me! Hahaha! Um… yeah.

- REASONS WHY MALFOY IS IRRITATING -

1. He keeps following me around.

2. He keeps touching me.

3. He has nicer hair than me, but I will NEVER admit that to his face.

4. Pansy is obsessed with him, therefore irritating me.

5. I'm hungry. Malfoy is stopping me from leaving the safety of this room to go to the kitchens.

6. He is irritating. Okay, that did not make sense. 'He is irritating because he is irritating.' Definitely not.

7. Can't think of anymore… I'm going to risk going to the kitchens.

_Dinner, 18:04_

I never made it to the kitchens. Malfoy saw me going down the staircase and forced me to sit next to him. So here I am, listening to Zabini drone on and on… Hey, I never did get my quill back. I'll ask him now. If he's lost it… I'm going to kill him.

_18:23_

I hate Zabini.

* * *

End A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I shall give out jelly sandwiches if you review!

Forever yours,

_**Fair Cruelty**_


	2. Zabini

A/N: Hello again, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope it's as good as the first. This one hasn't been checked by anyone, so if there are any mistakes, sorry!

* * *

_Monday, 18th November_

_11-something_

I hate Snape. And Zabini. Hey, I know, why don't I make a list of all the things that annoy me.

- THINGS THAT ANNOY ME -

1. Zabini. He WILL give me my quill back.

2. Snape. He purposely set up a really hard potion today. I bet you, he did.

3. Malfoy. Still following me.

4. Pansy. She was the one who told Malfoy that I… _liked him_. Urgh.

5. Amortentia. Stupid Love Potion.

Oh dear. Love Potion. Malfoy may have slipped one to me. Malfoy may be slipping one to me. Malfoy may slip one to me. I must be careful what I drink/eat.

_Lunch, 12:46_

Hmm, Malfoy is being mysterious and not staring and/or sitting next to me. How strange. Instead, I get Zabini, who is constantly firing questions at me for no apparent reason.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Black. Why?"

"No reason. Interesting… What's your favourite book?"

"Um… Maybe… 'Gone With the Wind'. I don't know."

"Who is your favourite person in Slytherin?"

"Hey, I know where this is going! Is Malfoy asking you to ask me all these questions?"

"Just answer the question."

"Tell him I said that it wasn't him." Clever you, Kisa. He probably deduced that already.

"Well, who is it?"

"Tell him to find out for himself!"

Oh God, now Malfoy is going to pester me with annoying questions all day. I shouldn't have said that.

_12:59_

This is how the rest of the conversation went:

"Well, see you then."

"Hey, Zabini, wait! Give me my quill back."

Now he's smirking at me. Great. "I haven't got it with me."

"Go and get it."

"How about no?"

"Wrong answer."

Then I basically started strangling him until Pansy and Malfoy pulled me off him. He was just standing there, rubbing his throat, which is now bright red, I'd like to add. I'm very proud. Since he's stronger and taller than me. Eeep. He's glaring at me from the other end of the table. Now he's going to kill me.

Hey, I've just thought. Malfoy shall protect me from the scary Zabini! Yes! Or, I'll just hex him in a private part. Hey, both are good.

_Sometime in the evening_

Pansy just gave me a great idea. She says that if I kiss someone else in front of Malfoy, he'll get the point, and leave me alone. Stupid psychotic stalker. But who to kiss… That may take a lot of planning.

_Around midnight_

Well, Pansy is sitting on my bed and reading this (I won't let her read anything else) and says I should kiss Zabini. I said no, but she insists. So we're going to make a list or pros and cons.

- PROS AS TO WHY KISA SHOULD KISS BLAISE (with commentary by Kisa)-

1. He's hot. (That's not a point!)

2. He's Draco's best (kind of) friend. (Please don't call the evil stalker 'Draco'.)

3. He's sweet. (He stole my quill! You call that sweet? I don't think so.)

4. Fine, he's sweet when he wants to be. (Yeah, right.)

5. I reckon he likes you. (WHAT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!)

6. She likes him. (I do not.) Admit it… (Okay, maybe just a little bit.)

7. Erm… Now I've run out. (Good.)

- CONS AS TO WHY I SHOULD NOT KISS ZABINI (with commentary by Pansy) -

1. He stole my quill. (Like that matters.)

2. I strangled him at Lunch today. (He likes vicious females.)

I don't even want to know how you found that out.

3. He's mad at me. (No, he's just faking it.)

4. He's best friends with Stalker. (That's _my_ point!) Yes, but it'll ruin the friendship. (Like you care.) Good point.

5. He does NOT like me. (Yes he does.) No he doesn't. (Whatever.)

6. He glares WAY too much. (Only at people he doesn't like. And he likes you.)

7. He glared at me today. (Because you tried to strangle him.) Shut up.

8. He's too tall, and if I tried to kiss him, I'd have to stand on tiptoe and look stupid. (Kiss him when he's sitting down then.)

9. He likes that sixth year girl… What's her name? (You don't know that for certain…)

10. I have way more points than you. (That's not a point.) So?

11. Malfoy doesn't bug me that much. (But, if he lets you go, I can have him.) What is your obsession with him? (I think he's cute.) Gross.

12. I'm not desperate. (You're desperate to get rid of Draco.) Oh yeah.

13. I could just kiss a Gryffindor. That would make him angrier. (But Blaise is his best friend! That's even better.)

14. Pansy is annoying me. (Hey!) Kidding…

So, now I've run out. But I have 12 valid points, and she only has FIVE. HA. I'm not going to kiss Zabini. Settled.

_Not if I have anything to do with it._

PANSY! Are you trying to set us up or something? Why can't we talk properly instead of wasting space in my journal?

_Because Mills and Daph are sleeping._

Oh yeah. Why aren't we sleeping?

_Because we're trying to decide who you're going to kiss in front of Draco._

STALKER. Not Draco.

_Whatever._

How about one of the Gryffs?

_Which one?_

I would have said either Potter or Weasley, but they both have girlfriends. Maybe the Finnigan guy…

_Which one's that?_

The one with the spiky hair.

_Oh. Maybe… What about Macmillan? That would piss Dra− sorry, STALKER off._

Nah. I think he has a girlfriend too.

_How do you know all this!_

Ah, contacts. It's all about contacts. Heehee.

_WHO!_

Hermione.

_The annoying Granger? When did you become friends with her?_

When I was five.

_Oh. How come no one knows about this?_

I'm still a Slytherin. I'm good at keeping secrets. Anyway, I'm mean to her in corridors and stuff, but she knows I'm faking it. Just don't tell anybody.

_I won't. Promise. But still, Granger?_

She's nice once you get to know her. She's not much of a know-it-all. We used to go out partying in the summer. Shame we have to go to school now.

_PARTYING! I'd never have thought…_

Pans, you don't think much.

_Shut up. I'm going to go to bed now._

Okay. Night.

_Night._

_Tuesday, 19th November_

_History of Magic, 14:23_

This is definitely the most boring class in the world. I'm sitting next to Zabini because I came in late and it was the only space left. But it's okay, he can't read this because he's too busy drooling on his parchment. Idiot. I've been trying to see where he's put my quill… No luck so far. I can't reach his bag. I bet he's put it like that on purpose. HE IS SO EVIL.

- REASONS WHY I AM MAD RIGHT NOW -

1. Zabini stole my quill and I can't get it back.

2. I'm hungry and this class doesn't finish until 15:30. And we've already had Lunch.

3. Binns isn't making any sense! I'm going to fail this class, but oh well.

4. Zabini is drooling and it's disgusting. Maybe I should take a picture…

5. I STILL HAVEN'T GOT MY QUILL!

6. There's an annoying fly in one of the windows…

Merlin, I'm bored…

Hey, I've found a camera! Why was it in my bag? Who cares? Ha, Zabini, you're going to get it.

_15:30_

I'm free! Away from the annoying classroom! Ha! THE MAGIC SHEEP HAVE FREED ME! Erm… Yeah.

_19:31_

Well, I've duplicated my photo and put it around the SCR, so people should e starting to notice now. Yes, I see someone laughing and pointing! I'm so evil.

_19:46_

Zabini is cleverer than I thought. He found out it was me. He's getting up. He's walking towards me. He's slowly advancing. I think it's time for me to run.

_20-something_

I'm very scared. Zabini has managed to find a way into the girls' dorms. I'm hiding underneath my bed, so hopefully, he can't find me. Crossing my fingers. Yeah. I'M GOING TO DIE! Better put my wand light out.

_21-something_

Oh dear. Zabini is about to leave and I'm stuck under the bed. I think I'm going to scream.

_21:43_

I yelled. And Zabini heard. And he found me. And dragged me out. And it HURT. My arm really aches. Good thing he didn't kill me. We ended up talking and he seemed amused at the whole thing. I told him it was his fault for stealing my quill. He laughed. Maybe I will think twice about kissing him…

Actually, maybe I've been stuck under the bed for too long.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone, and especially my first reviewer, felicitousmomento! You got your wish, posted and updated in the same day! Lucky you.

Forever yours,

_**Fair Cruelty**_


	3. Quidditch

A/N: I'm really updating quick aren't I? Chapter Three already… Wow. Proper A/N note at the end! This is the second from last chapter... Only one more to go!

* * *

_Friday, 22nd November_

_13:01_

Lunch is so boring today. Wonder why? Pansy isn't here, she's gone off somewhere and I can't find her. Stalker isn't here; he went to Quidditch practice already. OH! I know where I was supposed to be! Quidditch trials! AH!

_13:20-something_

Stalker and Zabini are glaring at me because I'm late. Nearly my turn. Why did I want to me a Chaser? I'm going to die.

_13:56_

Ha, take that, Zabini! I got a goal past him. I'm just going to go laugh at him again.

- THINGS I HAVE TO DO -

1. Laugh at Zabini.

2. Laugh at him some more.

3. Do my Transfiguration homework.

4. Do the darn Potions essay. I hate Snape.

5. Eat. I'm hungry again. Stupid Quidditch. Even though I like it.

6. Go check if I'm on the team or not.

7. Hide this journal.

_19:30_

Zabini is mad at me for laughing at him. He nearly hit me, but I caught his hand. Good thing I know self-defence. Stalker probably would have 'saved me', but he was at the other side of the room, talking quietly with his cronies. I wonder what he was up to. Oh dear, better do my home work now.

_21-something_

I've done all my homework! With no help! HA. I'm so good. Hmm… Now I'm bored. Maybe I'll go and laugh at Zabini again. No, that's getting boring. He'll hit me this time.

You know what; I'm so bored I'm just going to go talk to Stalker.

_22:10_

Oh God, I am in some CRAZY love triangle. Stalker admits he likes me (why!) and I think I like Zabini (why!) and Pansy says Zabini likes me (why!). I think I'm going to die now. But, before I do that, I shall write all about my 'lovely' conversation with Stalker:

Me: Hey.

Him: (jumps) Oh, hi.

Me: So why did you believe her again? I never heard your answer last time.

Him: What are you talking about?

Me: You know, that day at Hogsmeade. Why did you believe Pansy when she told you I liked you for some strange reason?

Him: Well… It'sbecauseIlikeyou.

Me: (grinning evilly) What? I didn't catch that.

Him: It's because I like you. Are you okay with that?

Me: Why are you acting all weird? Anyway, you hardly know me.

Him: (smirks) Oh, I know more about you than anyone.

Me: So you HAVE been stalking me!

Him: Well, I wouldn't call it STALKING…

Me: Sure, whatever.

Him: So, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me sometime?

Me: Um… I don't think I can go to the next one, sorry.

It was a lie, but who cares? I don't know him!

Him: Oh. Okay then. See you around, Kisa.

And then he left. I kind of feel bad now. Aww, I just looked up and he's just staring into the fire. He looks so innocent, which is the complete opposite of what he actually is. Great, now Zabini is staring at me. Stupid eyes of his that make me nervous. Oh God, I did not just write that. I wonder if I can get rid of that…

Nope. Damn. Oh well. I better go to bed now.

_23-something_

Stalker just told me. I'M ON THE TEAM. -Does a little dance-

_Sunday, 23rd December_

_15:40-something_

Well, I lied. I did end up going to Hogsmeade with Stalker. He's actually being quite nice. But, I have separated from him to do a bit of late Christmas shopping.

- TO DO LIST -

1. Buy pink stuff for Pansy. I have no idea why that colour appeals to her. Done.

2. Buy books for Hermione. Done. I actually bought two of each because I wanted them. Hee hee.

3. Buy something for Stalker. NOT DONE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET HIM.

4. Buy something nice for Zabini because I kind of like him. Oh God, I did not write that either. NOT DONE! AHH!

5. Buy a nice quill for Mills. Done. Bought an eagle feather on for her.

6. Get own quill off Zabini. NOT DONE. MUST REMEMBER TO ASK ZABINI AGAIN.

7. Find my missing Charms homework. Not done. I think it might be in my trunk…

8. Wrap all presents in time for tomorrow. I haven't even BOUGHT all of them yet. NOT DONE.

9. Damn, I forgot. Get something nice for mum and dad. Nearly done.

Well. I hate boys. You never know what to get them. Especially boys like Zabini and Stalker, who have everything already.

_16:20-something_

I have bought some hair gel for Stalker (He told me he'd run out). BUT STILL NO PRESENT FOR ZABINI! I'm going to go mental.

_Sometime after Dinner_

- REASONS WHY I AM INCREDIBLY ANNOYED RIGHT NOW -

1. I can't find a present for Zabini.

2. I don't know exactly what the time is.

3. I'm hungry. Even after Dinner.

4. I still can't find my Charms homework.

5. Stalker is trying to read what I'm writing.

6. Zabini is looking sadly at me.

7. I just saw my Charms homework being thrown as a missile towards a weird kid I don't know.

8. I need to wrap the presents I got and Stalker isn't letting me go anywhere near my dorm.

9. STILL NO PRESENT FOR ZABINI.

10. Stalker is driving me crazy!

11. My foot itches.

12. I've just reread my Potions essay and it doesn't make sense.

13. Stalker has just put his arm around me.

Right, that's it; I'm going to find someone worth talking to. Like Hermione. Goodbye, Slytherin suckers!

_Sometime even later after Dinner_

I found Hermione in the Library (no surprises) and we're talking. Well, she's talking, I'm half listening, half writing.

Now she wants to write. She has her own journal!

_Hello!_

Hermione, the book can't see or hear you.

_I know, I know. Can I make a list?_

Sure. But I get to commentate.

_- HERMIONE'S LIST OF THINGS SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND _(with commentary by Kisa)_ -_

_1. Ron Weasley _(Duh. Who understands him?) _I know._

_2. Snape _(You reminded me. MY POTIONS ESSAY DOES NOT MAKE SENSE.) _Don't worry about it. You've got ages._

_3. Penguins _(!)

_4. That Arithmancy problem we did today. _(Hermione Granger not understand schoolwork! Oh dear.)

_5. Rice pudding. What do they put in it? _(I don't know…)

_6. Ron Weasley. He deserves to be on here twice. _(Aren't you going out with him?) _So? I still don't understand him. _(Okay.)

Right. Now that's sorted out… I'm going to make a list now.

- GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW _(with commentary by Hermione) -_

1. I got rid of Stalker. _(Who's Stalker?) _Malfoy.

2. I got everyone's presents except one. _(Who's didn't you get?)_ Zabini's.

3. I'm not hungry. _(What?)_

4. No more, sorry.

- BAD THINGS IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW -

1. Zabini still has my quill. _(Why does he have your quill?)_ Long story.

2. My Potions essay DOES NOT MAKE SENSE. _(Don't worry. I'll look though it for you.) _Thank you, I love you! But not literally. Obviously.

3. My foot still itches. _(… Okay.)_

_I know the time! 21:38_

Well, I'm back in the SCR. Stupid fourth years. They like heavy metal. Weirdoes. I'm so very bored. AH! Stalker is back from wherever he went! I'm going to cower in a corner now. Damn it. He's giving me really sexy looks now. Damn it! Now Zabini is noticing and glaring at Stalker. And I'm stuck in the corner.

STILL NO PRESENT FOR ZABINI.

ONLY ONE AND A BIT DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS. I AM SO DEAD.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you all and cookies for everyone! -gives out cookies-

Forever yours,

_**Fair Cruelty**_


	4. Christmas

A/N: LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!

_Monday, 24th December_

_Really early - my watch has broken for some reason_

I just woke up today and this huge thought just hit me.

I really like Zabini.

I don't know how, when or where, I just know I do. It's funny how things like that happen.

And just now, another thought just hit me. I have an idea what to give Zabini.

- REASONS WHY I AM HAPPY -

1. I've found Zabini a present.

2. Pansy owes me five Galleons. She betted I wouldn't fancy anyone this term. Muahaha!

3. I just found a packet of sweets under my pillow. I wonder how they got there.

4. It's Christmas tomorrow. Yay! That _so_ did not sound like a Slytherin. Never mind.

Well, I'd better get up and face him.

_7:30_

Well, no one is actually awake yet, so I'm a bit bored. No, now some third years are coming down. Great. I think I might do my Potions again. Hermione corrected it for me.

_7:34_

I'm just having a break, I promise. I'm hungry. Where did I put those sweets?

_7:39_

I really am going to do my Potions now.

_10:26_

I'm going to go down to have a late breakfast. Zabini is obviously sleeping in. Either that or he somehow managed to sneak out of the common room when I wasn't looking (probably that time when I fell asleep over my homework). That's probably it.

_Breakfast, 10:30_

Yes, Zabini is down here. Along with most of the Slytherins. I'm so stupid.

Ha ha, Longbottom just turned into a canary.

Ooh, pancakes. Be right back.

Blueberry, mmm…

_10:45_

I'm just sitting at one end of the Slytherin table like a loner. I always end up looking like a loner. Maybe people don't like me because I wear black all the time. No, that can't be it.

All this thinking makes my head hurt. I'm going to be greedy and have another pancake.

_10:52_

Alright. I am just so bored. LIST TIME!

- REASONS WHY I AM BORED AS HELL -

1. No one is talking to me.

2. I've done all my homework that is due next term.

3. I have no one to bitch about! Oh no wait, I do.

4. Stalker isn't even stalking me anymore.

_11:30_

- REASONS WHY I AM PISSED OFF -

1. No one is talking to me. STILL.

2. Someone just told me that Stalker was on a Love Potion and he got the antidote today. So that's why he was stalking me! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME BEFORE? Then I wouldn't have had to spend a whole day at Hogsmeade with him. Ugh, that was an experience I don't want again.

3. Zabini is taking advantage of Stalker's normal-ness and talking to him. I have no idea why that makes me pissed off. It just gives me a weird feeling inside.

4. I've run out of sweets.

5. My other quill just broke.

6. I threw it over at the fire and it hit someone and now they're yelling at me.

7. I just swore at him and he swore back. Now he's gone to get his friends to beat me up. Damn.

8. Oh God, his friends look exactly the same as Crabbe and Goyle. Eek.

9. I have a giant bruise on my arm. Great. BUT, on the plus side, he has a big red mark on the side of his face. I'm good. And the bruise doesn't hurt that much.

AH! THERE'S A GIANT FURRY THING IN THE COMMON ROOM! Is it Malfoy? He might've been turned into a ferret again.

Oh no.

It was someone's cat with an enlargement charm on it.

Hey! That's my cat!

I'm going to kill whoever did this.

_21:10_

Stupid third year. Didn't even know what an enlargement charm was. Had to go to Flitwick to get it sorted. Poor Tiger. But at least he scared the pants off Malfoy. Ha ha. I'm going to go to bed now, must get up early tomorrow!

_Tuesday, 25th December Christmas Day_

_6:20_

Maybe I shouldn't have woken up so early. Anyway, PRESENTS! Better get busy opening.

_7:00_

Wow, seriously good presents this year.

Mum and dad: They bought me a snake! It's at home though. They also got me a new watch (I wrote and told them the other one is broken) and this seriously cool ring. It's silver with a ruby and an emerald in the middle. It's so… can't find a word to describe it!

Pansy: She got me the black eye shadow and dark red lipstick that I've been wanting for ages. Must remember to hug her when she wakes up.

Hermione: A book on vampires. How did she come up with that?

Mills: This little figurine that sings if you put it in its box. It's so funny.

I also got this strange penguin statue. I have no idea who sent it. Ha ha, it's waddling around on my bed. It's hilarious.

Oops, I just woke up everyone by laughing too hard. At least they're not mad at me. I'm going over to hug Pansy now.

_10:23_

Well, I am so happy right now. I shall write what happened:

I was coming down the girls' staircase to the common room, and Zabini was there already holding something in his hand. He turns around and smiles at me while I was thinking 'Okaay… This is weird…' Then he comes up to me and puts my quill back in my hand and says, "Merry Christmas." I was just standing there staring (I know, it's rude to stare, blah blah blah…) Then I did the stupidest and bravest thing I've ever done in my life.

I kissed him.

And he kissed me back.

I was so shocked, I barely had time to say 'Merry Christmas' before I sprinted back up the staircase.

When I came back down again, he was still there.

And then, guess what? He asked me out. I know. Just there, at the bottom of the girls' stairs. First I stared at him. Then I stared some more. Then I nodded. I'm such a dork. And then he kissed me again. And I melted.

Now I'm sitting next to him on a couch and making sure he's not reading over my shoulder.

Today is officially the best Christmas ever.

FIN

A/N: Thanks to all who read and enjoyed this. Sorry I haven't responded to all your reviews, but I posted the whole story in, what, half an hour? I only got one review in that time, so it's not my fault, really.

Look out for the prequel and sequel to this fic, coming soon!

Also check out my other fic, Foxy.

Forever yours,

_**Fair Cruelty**_


End file.
